Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to Bully Wiki's Community noticeboard. Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, requests for promotion, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from Bully Wiki staff. Voting Rules Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Archives *Archive 1 Forums Okay lately there has been talk and a popular demand for the forums to be reinstated. So I think a community vote is the best way to determine whether they should come back or not. It's real simple. If you want the forums back vote yes, if you don't want them back vote no. Also if you want them back and someone votes NO, then deal with it, it's life. Same goes the other way, if you don't want them back and someone votes YES, deal with it, it's life. I'll my vote later. Dan the Man 1983 22:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Only if' the forums stay permanently semi-protected, no exceptions. Otherwise, no. Mc (talk) 23:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' If the forums become semi-protected that would certainly help make keeping them clean easier. HeadManiac 20:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes', however I do stress that they need to be semi protected, and people must follow the forum rules. Dan the Man 1983 15:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - but it should be permanently protected from unregistered contributors only. Paul H K 07:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmmmm so it looks like the forums are coming back. I will restore them later. They will be semi protected. Dan the Man 1983 13:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay the forums are back however most of the topics are still deleted. I think we should DELETE old topics that didn't get much conversation and just restore the popular topics that did. Dan the Man 1983 04:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Template Even though this wiki supports inclusionism on all things related to Bully, there should still be a deletion template for things such as unused redirects from page moves. If we never delete anything, our wiki database will have a build-up of redirects and other things that should not be there. I have been told that I am a deletionist simply because I don't want these things to be in our database. I wish the community of Bully Wiki to vote on this matter. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) *'No' - there is nothing on the wiki that needs to be deleted urgently enough for there to be a point in the tag. If it's a spam article, Dan or I'll find it within a few hours. And with a very few exceptions, redirects shouldn't be deleted. Mc (talk) 21:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - I respect inclusionism on anything related to Bully, but redirects from page moves such as Mr Martin and Comic book store owner are not needed in the database. Also, in the words of Catherine Munro per this diff, the bureaucrats should realize that they are in charge of doing tasks to help the wiki and not be the leaders of the wiki. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) *'No' - If anything, we need a cleanup template, and a warning template more then a delete template. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Jeff if the tag is voted in and used on an article, its real simple, just revert it off the article using your Bureaucrats discretion. That is what I plan to do haha. Dan the Man 1983 21:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Also to other users: If the tag is voted in and you use it on an article, then do not complain if me, Jeff or Jessica remove the tag from the article instead of deleting the page. Our decision on deletion is final. Dan the Man 1983 22:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand your point of view but it doesn't change my opinion. However, if no one else joins in on the discussion in say, 3 days, we can go ahead and undelete it since it'd be 2 against 1. Mc (talk) 22:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Not trying to change your decision haha, just showing you there is ways and means :) Dan the Man 1983 22:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Make "Competence Is Required" an official rule Wikipedia has an essay called Competence Is Required (also WP:COMPETENCE, WP:CIR). It is not actually policy there. However, I would like to move that it be made policy here on Bully Wiki. Many, many editors, especially random IPs, make edits to Bully Wiki that, while not bad faith, are as unhelpful and unconstructive as vandalism. Since this wiki was founded, we have never had a poor contributor turn into a good one. The closest we came was the now-banned User:Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool. The point of making Competence Is Require an official policy would be so that we could actually order these low-quality editors to improve or face a block. As far as I have been able to determine on wikia, if the community agrees to make this a rule, then it is allowed to be a rule. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am in favour of it. Dan the Man 1983 23:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose C.I.R. would do good for this Wikia, but we'll need to loosen the bolts a little bit if it's ever going to be effective. A tight restriction would make editing here less viable for others. 05:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The point of this would be more to give us options to deal with contributors who can't find their shift keys, don't realize that some wordz aren't suppozed to be spelled with z's, and that kind of thing, not newbies. If we're in favor of it, we should then talk about what exactly we want to say in it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Competence is needed here. However, we must assume good faith on first edits and instead of grilling them for it, we can try and help them. I myself however, do find that hard, especially when someone edits and shows in edits that their IQ is less then Tickle Me Elmo's. Dan the Man 1983 08:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::And some people for whatever reason know how to type and spell but don't bother on the internet because they think it's 'cute' or 'cool' or something. McJeff (talk this way)/ 10:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I say CIR be made a rule. Paul H K 07:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Seaplane I found this video on YouTube. Apparently, Rockstar left the handling line for a seaplane in the game files. That is doubtful however, because the cars have similar properties (although I don't know if they even have handling lines). Could anyone here double-check this? Paul H K 16:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Mission Videos Okay this is a voting topic. Should mission videos from youtube be put in our mission pages? Dan the Man 1983 00:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be pretty useful. Jenny Vincent 00:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So thats a yes vote from you. Dan the Man 1983 00:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Dan the Man 1983 00:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Jenny Vincent 00:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Kateharrington 01:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Paul H K 13:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Four votes of yes, this is a forgone conclusion. Will start adding the videos soon. Infact if you guys want to do some edting rather then fanfiction blogging, then add some videos to mission pages. Dan the Man 1983 19:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC)